robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Guy of Gisbourne
Origin While the earliest surviving ballad containing Sir Guy dates from 1650 the library at Trinity College, Cambridge possesses fragments of the same tale as a play from 1475 so the character is from at least the 15th century and possibly earlier. Conflict with Robin Hood He was hired by the Sheriff of Nottingham to kill Robin. After Robin reveals his identity to the hired killer Sir Guy attempts to kill him and wounds Robin in the ensuing scuffle though Robin is able to defeat and kill his opponent following a quick prayer. After his death Robin beheaded him and disfigured his face while taking his robe in order to disguise himself as a triumphant Guy carrying Robin's head and get close enough to the Sheriff to save Little John. In Later Robin Hood Tales 19th century theatrical adaptations of Robin Hood popularized Guy as a romantic rival to Robin for Maid Marian, often taking the bride's story of being forcibly engaged to an unwanted suitor and saved from the wedding by the Merry Men and giving it to Marian while turning Guy into the unwanted suitor. His death and subsequent beheading and disfigurement are often left out. Possessions Guy is described in the ballad "Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne" as having a sword and dagger on his belt and wearing a distinctive horsehide robe. He also has a bow with which he has a shooting competition with Robin and a horn which Robin uses as part of tricking the Sheriff into believing Guy had defeated him. Appearances in Media 'Ballads:' *c.1650 Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne 'Literature:' *1883 Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle 'Comics:' *1942 More Fun Comics (DC Comics) #82 *1948 Robin des Bois (Éditions Pierre Mouchot) #49 *1955-1957 Robin Hood (Magazine Enterprises) #1-3 *1957 Robin Hood Tales (DC Comics) #11 *1988 Green Arrow Annual (DC Comics) #4 *2012-2013 Grimm Fairy Tales presents Robyn Hood (Zenescope Entertainment) #4-5 *2013 Grimm Fairy Tales presents Robyn Hood: Wanted (Zenescope Entertainment) #1-5 *2014 Grimm Fairy Tales presents Robyn Hood: Age of Darkness (Zenescope Entertainment) *2014 Grimm Fairy Tales presents Robyn Hood: Legend (Zenescope Entertainment) #1 *2016 Robyn Hood 2016 Annual (Zenescope Entertainment) #1 *2016 Merry Men (Oni Press) #2-4 'Character Filmography:' 'Film:' *1912 Robin Hood played by *1922 Robin Hood played by Paul Dickey *1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood played by Basil Rathbone *1991 Robin Hood (Sir Miles Folcanet played by Jürgen Prochnow has many characteristics of the modern Sir Guy) *1991 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves played by Michael Wincott *2010 Robin Hood (Sir Mark Strong's character Sir Godfrey is based on Sir Guy) *2018 Robin Hood played by Paul Anderson 'Television:' *1984-06 Robin of Sherwood played by Robert Addie *1989-94 Maid Marian and her Merry Men played by Ramsay Gilderdale *2006-09 Robin Hood played by Richard Armitage *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' "Qpid" played by Clive Revill 'Video Games:' * Gallery Guy.jpg|Illustration of Guy of Gisbourne fighting Robin Hood by Walter Crane for Robin Hood and his Merry Men by Henry Gilbert (1912) GuyofGrisbourne.gif|Guy of Gisbourne The-Adventures-of-Robin-Hood-Sir-Guy.jpg|Basil Rathbone as Sir Guy of Gisbourne in The Adventures of Robin Hood 1938. RichardGuyofGisborne.jpg|Richard Armitage as Sir Guy in BBC's Robin Hood External links *Wikipedia *ComicVine *BBC's Robin Hood Wiki Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Medieval Characters Category:Characters from the Ballads Category:Characters from at least the 15th century Category:Characters in the Public Domain Category:Archers Category:The Sheriff's Men